1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic instrumentation, and, more particularly, to an orthopaedic reamer used to prepare a bone for receiving an implant.
2. Description of the Related Art
An orthopaedic reamer is used to prepare a bone for receiving an orthopaedic implant. For example, a glenoid reamer may include an elongate shaft which is attached to a cutting head. The cutting head may include an axial cutting face with a plurality of cutting teeth. The cutting head has a substantially constant radial perimeter. The surgeon places the cutting head against the glenoid surface and rotates the reamer using an external rotatable drive source such that the cutting teeth rotate to form the glenoid surface. Since the cutting head is of a substantially constant uniform diameter, the surgeon typically removes a relatively small amount of bone, and moves the cutting head away from the glenoid surface to inspect the cut surface. If additional bone must be removed, it is necessary for the surgeon to again insert the cutting head through the opening formed in the soft tissue and against the glenoid surface to be cut. This process of cutting the glenoid surface, moving the cutting head away from the glenoid surface, inspecting the glenoid surface, and reinserting the cutting head for additional cutting is time consuming.
What is needed in the art is a glenoid reamer which allows a surgeon to adequately inspect the glenoid surface during a cutting operation without removing the reamer from the bone.